Unexpected Feelings
by awkwardcheezit
Summary: Iceland has started to become bi-curious, and he's trying to figure out the best time to tell his friends. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

** (( AN: The first chapter is finally rewritten~ Please let me know how you like it! Suggestions are also welcome for the story. ))**

This is it. Iceland thought. Maybe I should tell them now? It is good news but…how will they take it? Geez…I don't know what to do. They should be happy though, right?

As the other's talked around him, Iceland only heard slurred chains of sound while he thought to himself. The same thought had cycled in his head for a couple of days, but now was an okay time to think in depth about it, he thought. He hunched over the table, pushing his hot cocoa to the side, and knitted his fingers together as he held his hands by his lips. Now that his country had passed the gay marriage equality law, he began to have a different outlook on things. His love of girls still existed, but now…now he felt himself being attracted to males, too. When he'd look up and a cute guy was standing there, he became sheepish just like he would around women. His friends wouldn't mind though, would they? But…

His eyes drifted over to the other Nordics huddled in front of the couch before he brought them back to his cocoa.

I'll be fine. They'll accept me no matter what. After all, they all have their equality laws passed, too. So they must feel okay about it.

Taking a sip of his hot chocolate, Iceland slouched his shoulders and felt much more relaxed than before.

But…how on earth do I feel? This came rather suddenly…

Denmark, who was huddled around the couch watching Sweden and Finland face off in Guitar Hero, called over to the nation; "Hey Ice! Get over here! You've been staring at that cup for like ten minutes!"

Looking at the Dane with icy purple eyes, he nodded. He did feel a little embarrassed about Denmark calling him out, but he certainly wouldn't show it. Rising from his chair, he made his way over to Finland's living room to the others. Norway was placed in the middle of the three-cushion sofa, and Denmark was on his left. Iceland gazed at the two playing the video games without a word.

"Ice, sit here," Norway patted the cushion next to him when he saw his brother standing about.

Iceland took the request and sat next to his brother. On the screen, long strings of notes flew at the players and the audience while Finland and Sweden broke them. Finland seemed to be winning from what Iceland could gather, but Sweden's notes were flying faster. The notes the nations hit seemed to be in-sync with the music emitting from the speakers.

"What song is this?" Iceland questioned.

"It's a really popular song in America!" Finland punched the buttons on the small plastic guitar. "I'm not sure which one it is off the top of my head, though. When the song is finished, I will tell you the title."

"Here Ice, just look at the back!" Denmark shoved the game's case into Iceland's lap.

"What good will _that_ do?" Norway sighed. "He doesn't listen to American music so how will he be able to distinguish the song?"

"…Thanks, Denmark." Iceland ignored his brother's remark and his eyes scrolled down the back of the case.

'_Aqualung*_, _Bat Country*_, _Cherry Bomb*_'...Well, these were sure some interesting titles...but artists all have their own creativity. He wondered what the songs were about, and why they were named that. Out of the sea of words, he wondered which one labeled the song currently playing.

_Eh, I'll find out soon._

"So Ice, you see any that sound cool?" Denmark asked.

"Hm? Oh, well...I think maybe '_Fury of the Storm_' by DragonForce sounds like it could be a good song."

"Really?" The Dane's face turned curious. "Why is th-"

"Wow Sweden! I always think I'm going to beat you but then you make a great comeback!" Finland cried.

"You win a lot, too." Sweden commented quietly. "We're both good at this game."

"Yeah, that's true." Finland grinned. "Hey, anyone want to take my place?"

"Yeah...I'm going to quit for now, too." Sweden said.

"OH! ME!" Denmark exploded from his spot on the other side of Norway and grabbed at Sweden's guitar.

"What are you doing?" Sweden pushed Denmark away. "Just wait! I have to get it off, first!"

"Aw geez, Sve. Hurry up!" Denmark hopped in place like an eager toddler while reaching out with grabby hands.

Finland eyed the two brothers on his couch. Removing the guitar strap from his shoulder, he held it out to them.

"You guys want to play?" he asked.

"I played the round before this one, so I'm good. My little brother hasn't played." Norway said nonchalantly.

"Can you not call me that?" Iceland muttered with frost coating his breath.

"So, Ice, you want to play?" Finland gestured the guitar his way.

The youngest Nordic observed the guitar. It did look fun...

"Sure." he smiled and accepted the guitar. "But..."

"Oh, that's right! You don't know how to play, do you?" Finland questioned.

"No, I don't..." Iceland sighed and posed in front of the television. "But I'll figure it out."

"Wait, I'll give you a quick lesson. It'll take two seconds, and it'll help a lot." Finland said.

Running up behind Iceland, Finland weaved his arms under Iceland's and gripped the guitar. He swayed a bit to get a better hold.

"You see," Finland said, resting his chin on Iceland's shoulder. "You hold it like this. See how my fingers can reach all the buttons?"

Having someone this close to himself made Iceland feel uneasy. He couldn't respond due to his words being caught in his throat. Iceland's face felt hot as he hastily nodded.

"Okay!" Finland moved closer so how could reach the bar better. "Then-"

"Sve just give me the guitar!" Denmark moaned, trying to get past Sweden.

Sweden blocked every single one of Denmark's attempts, "Not until Iceland is ready."

Finland continued instructing, and Iceland just kept his eyes fixed on Denmark and Sweden's conflict. _Don't think about how close he is to you. Don't think about how close his face is to yours. Don't think about his arms weaving under you like a hug..._

"Iceland, are you okay? You keep fidgeting. Are you even paying attention?" Finland asked.

"…I'm just excited to play." Iceland lied.

"Then what do you do to play notes?"

Iceland pushed the different colored fret buttons. "You hit these."

"And...?" Finland led.

"...And?"

Finland laughed. "Ice, you need to pay more attention! Here, let me show you again!"

Moving even closer, Finland pressed his body right up against Iceland's to properly reach the bar. Iceland froze; his heart picking up its speed and blood rushing to his face. _Oh no._

"You got that Ice? Can we play now?" Denmark complained. "Huh? Ice? You okay? You're squirming. Oh! I know what it is! You're TICKLISH!"

Snickering, Denmark lunged at the two shortest Nordics. Stepping both him and Finland out of the way, Iceland shuddered. Finland stumbled back a couple of steps back, so his grip was weakened.

_They're all looking at me. They're going to notice my red face. Why did it have to turn rosy now out of all times?! I need to go outside…Maybe then I'll cool down!_

"Don't touch me!" Iceland cried, struggling out from Finland's wrap.

"Oh, come on Ice!" Denmark called after the nation who currently strode away.

Snagging his coat from a chair, Iceland whisked down the hallway. Briefly stopping at the front door, Iceland fastened up his boots, pulling the laces tight. He stomped them against the rug to fit them better, and then he slid on his jacket. Unlocking the large door, he walked out into the crisp, cool, night air. The stars popped out like diamonds mixed with coal. A small smile crept onto Iceland's face; nature sure was beautiful. After softly clicking the door shut, Iceland pulled the collar of his coat up to his ears, huffed out a cloud of warm breath, and created footprints in the freshly-fallen snow as he departed from the house.

**(( CREDIT: *'****_Aqualung' _****- Jethro Tull; *****_'Bat Country' _****- Avenged Sevenfold; *****_'Cherry Bomb' _****- The Runaways; ****_'Fury of the Storm'_**** - DragonForce ))**


	2. Chapter 2

Back inside Finland's place, the rest of the Nordics stood mystified.

"So…what the hell was that?" Denmark said, breaking the ice with a hint of scoff woven into his words.

Norway glared at the Dane, causing his smirk to fall to a flat line of uneasiness.

"H-hey it's not like you weren't wondering!" the Dane said.

"I'm…not sure what that was either." Finland replied, his head tilting slightly. The Finn looked down uneasily down at the plastic instrument, as if it had something to do with the other nation's outburst.

Sweden gently placed his palm on Finland's shoulder comfortingly. "Something else did it," Sweden said.

Sighing, Norway cast a glance outside. The world beyond the windowpane stood still and serene. Small flakes of snow began advancing from above. There was no need for any unnatural light to point out the snowflakes from the dark night, because the moon's soothing glow lit up the blanketed surface of the earth, exposing everything.

The Norwegian turned back around to face the others in the living room, an eerily calm expression on his face. "I'm going to find my brother. You guys can follow me in about a half an hour, but I think it's better if I headed off to see him by myself, first. You know, for reasons."

"Why can't we come along?" Denmark asked, his voice almost a bark. "We-"

"_Danmark._" Sweden warned – voice low – while looking at the Dane from the corner of his eyes.

Denmark's mouth shut into a pout, and he cast a glance at the wall in the opposite direction of everyone else. Why did Norge even have to go by himself, anyways? He could at least bring him along, right? Ice, Norge, and him were like family…right?

"I think that's a good idea, Norway," Finland chirped. "You can go on ahead, and we'll come after we've packed some things."

The Norwegian nodded and rose from his comfortable couch cushion. He started for the door when Sweden muttered a simple sentence; "It's cold,"

"He's right, Norway. You should grab a thicker coat from my closet." Finland urged. "We don't want you to freeze until we come to meet you both."

"Alright," Norway walked down the hall to the foyer. He slipped on a layered winter jacket from Finland's collection of coats. Since the temperature outside was definitely colder than it had been when the Norwegian had arrived, he decided to barrow some gloves, earmuffs, and a scarf from the Finn. He popped the collar of the coat and zipped it up to him collar bone. Then, he wound the woolen scarf around his neck, fitted the gloves to his hands, situated the earmuffs comfortably on his head, and then finished zipping the jacket up to his chin.

When the bundling-up process was finished, he pulled down the door handle and walked out onto the snow covered land. A cool breeze played at his cheeks, so Norway fished the top of the scarf from under the popped collar and dragged it up to his nose. Much better. The Norwegian looked about the area, trying to find some way of tracking his brother. His pale eyes rapidly found some imprints leading away from the house, obviously Iceland's. Letting his hands rest in the jacket pockets, Norway set off on the trail laid out before him.

The moon had begun to play hide and seek behind the clouds, causing darkness to come and go. In some areas of the vast plain above, there were dark blotches among the stars; clouds were rolling in, blocking out starlight, and leaving ominous, grey shadows along the earth.

"I should have brought a flashlight," Norway mumbled to himself, peering up at the black sky.

The hills of white seemed to go on forever, but Norway kept to the path of the footprints to his side. Soon, the trail led him up a huge mound of snow. As he hiked up, spurts of warm breath came from his nostrils and diminished into the air. About halfway up the hill, Norway saw the top of someone's head. They appeared to be sitting, and their white hair was almost as pale as the snow.

"There you are." Norway said, boots crushing the snow to get to the smaller figure sitting on the hill.

Iceland's back faced Norway, but he looked up at him when he grew near. His knees were tucked into his chest, and his own boots had kicked some of the white snow blanket forward into two wrinkly piles. His arms overlapped to rope his knees, and his chin resided on his coated forearms. Iceland stayed silent as his older brother kneeled in the snow next to him.

"Hey," Norway said, looking at Iceland after a moment of silence had passed.

"Hey…" Iceland responded, having turned away and setting his eyes on the horizon.

"…So you want to start with explaining what all that was?" Norway asked, eyes resting on his younger brother's face.

The other nation simply shrugged. Another minute of silence passed.

"Should I just assume that the Dane was right? Because that's a bit of an extreme reaction for being ticklish." Norway said.

"Nah…it's not that. I just…" Iceland laid his right cheek down on his arms so he could see his brother. "It's a bit hard to explain I guess. I'm just trying to clear my mind, is all. Things have been bugging me lately."

"Obviously," Norway remarked.

Iceland frowned.

"Sorry," Norway said. "What's been bothering you?"

"I don't know if I should tell you, now. It's kind of a touchy subject for me." Iceland huffed.

"You've been acting strangely, and I think it would be best for you to tell me. I'm your big brother, you can tell me anything."

Iceland raised a brow at the other Nordic. "Well, you did raise me, I suppose. But just because I'm…just because I'm going to tell you this doesn't mean that you're my brother, got it?"

Norway nodded, and Iceland bit his lip. Was this really the right thing to do? Iceland cupped his face with his palms, breathing out agitatedly. Out of all of them, he could tell Norway, and…he'd been wanting to talk to someone about it for a long time. It almost pained him to not have told anyone. This was definitely the right thing to do.

"Let's see…" the younger nation inhaled, and then sighed. "You know how everyone always assumed you and Denmark had a thing?"

Norway nodded again, but didn't deny the assumption.

"It's kind of like that…" Iceland replied. "But with no one in particular."

**(( AN: Sorry for such a late update! I've been preoccupied lately, but I had some time today and decided to post. The next chapter will be better. ))**


End file.
